So I Love You
by yuuki-abcd
Summary: Lucy melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Bagaimanapun, ia merasakan firasat yang buruk. seperti- / "Yo! Luce!" / "Kenapa kalian selalu seenaknya sendiri berada di rumahku!" / "Arigatou... Luce..." / kedua sudut bibir Lucy terangkat. membentuk sebuah senyuman "aku juga menyukaimu, Natsu." - my first story here. so, RnR please. Yoroshiku *bow*


Senja memerah, langit sajikan semburat jingga yang kian mencolok tiap detiknya disepanjang horizon. Sesaat lagi matahari akan menyudahi tugasnya untuk menerangi kota Magnolia untuk hari ini, dan beralih menerangi belahan dunia bagian lain. Bulan dan bintang pun telah bersiap untuk menjalankan tugasnya, menerangi malam ditengah kesunyian. Berbondong-bondong angin malam mulai menjalankan misinya, menebarkan suasana dingin di kota Magnolia.

Lucy Heartfilia tengah berjalan di pinggir sungai. Disampingnya, seekor anjing dengan hidung yang mengerucut, juga tubuhnya yang selalu bergetar berjalan mengikuti langkah sang Penyihir Selestial.

Dari kejauhan, nampak beberapa pria dewasa yang sedang menumpangi perahu kecilnya meneriaki Lucy. Seperti, "Lucy, hati-hati atau kau akan jatuh ke sungai." Sementara respon sang pemilik nama hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan aku-baik-baik-saja.

Lucy dan Plue –sang anjing dari dunia roh –berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Perlahan, gadis berambut blonde tersebut mulai mengambil salah satu kunci dari sakunya. Kali ini kunci untuk membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Bagaimanapun, gadis keturunan Layla & Jude Heartfilia tersebut merasakan firasat yang buruk. Seperti-

"Yo! Luce!" sambut sebuah suara yang memang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Lucy. Uh –oh, inilah firasat buruk yang dirasakannya. Sosok pria berambut salmon dengan cengiran khas yang selalu memakai muffler berwarna putih kotak-kotak dan seekor kucing berwarna biru yang dapat terbang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Seolah mengetahui bahwa Lucy telah tiba.

"Natsu! Sedang apa kau disini? Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?!" teriak Lucy. Kedua iris karamelnya membulat sempurna melihat dua sosok partnernya tersebut telah berada di dalam kamarnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria salmon dan kucing biru itu selalu mendapatkan cara tercepat untuk sampai di apartemen –atau rumah –tercintanya.

Natsu dengan cepat mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah jendela. Jalan yang dilaluinya ketika memasuki apartemen milik teman favoritnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sendiri tak memperlihatkan sedikit-pun kebohongan. Memang itulah adanya.

Lucy terlihat sedang memijat kepalanya. Ia lupa bahwa Natsu memang mempunyai cara khusus untuk memasuki kamarnya. Oh, mungkinkah ini efek dari membeku selama tujuh tahun di pulau tenroujima? Jangan bercanda.

"Hhhn, apa boleh buat. Jadi, untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Lucy mulai masuk kedalam pokok permasalahan yang diyakini akan berujung pada satu hal.

Sementara Natsu hanya memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Tangan kirinya terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "hehehe, kami sedang kelaparan. Jadi, sebagai teman satu tim aku meminta padamu untuk-" tepat! Seperti apa yang telah Lucy pikirkan.

"hentikan!" Lucy menampakkan kelima jari-jari lentiknya didepan Natsu. Membuat sang penyihir api bungkam seketika. Lagi-lagi, sang putri Heartfilia menghela napas berat. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap sabar menghadapi Natsu.

"baiklah, kau cukup mendapatkan perhatianku. Jadi, untuk hari ini saja aku berbaik hati." Lanjut Lucy. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama selama ia bergabung dengan Guild Fairy Tail. Mengizinkan anak dari Naga Api tersebut melakukan apapun dirumahnya –kecuali dalam hal memasak. Meskipun terkadang ia harus menahan amarahnya karena melihat Natsu membaca novel yang sedang digarap tanpa izin. Sungguh memalukan.

"arigatou, Luce! Tidak salah aku memilih partner sepertimu!" celetuk Natsu. Cengiran lebar itu kembali menghiasi wajah lugu seorang Natsu Dragneel. "Aye! Lucy memang gadis yang bisa diandalkan." Sambung Happy.

_**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**_

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit bagi Lucy untuk menyulap beberapa bahan makanan menjadi makanan yang terlihat lezat. Ya, skill memasaknya memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Lucy Heartfilia memang gadis yang berbakat dalam beberapa hal.

"ittadakimasu!" teriak Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy bersamaan. Mereka bertiga mulai menyantap makanan hasil olahan Lucy dengan lahap. Entah karena kelaparan, atau memang masakan Lucy memang selalu lezat. Ah, tentunya bukan pertama kali Natsu dan Happy menumpang untuk makan di rumah sang Heartfilia ini.

Kini, piring-piring berisi makanan tersebut telah lenyap tak bersisa. Rupanya tuan Dragneel dan kucingnya –biasa disebut exceed –sangat menikmati makan malam dirumah Lucy. Dan Lucy berani bersumpah bahwa mereka berdua pasti akan datang lagi.

"woah! Masakan Luce memang lezat." Celetuk Natsu sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang kini sudah terlihat buncit. "Aye!" respon Happy yang kondisinya-pun tak berbeda jauh dari pemiliknya. Keduanya membaringkan tubuh diatas ranjang empuk milik Lucy.

"rumah Luce memang sangat nyaman. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan rumah kita." Lanjutnya. Disusul oleh ucapan khas dari exceed berwarna biru.

Sementara itu, sang pemilik rumah langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi setelah selesai membereskan piring sisa-sisa makanan. Lucy Heartfilia kembali merasakan firasat yang buruk –entah apa.

_**Yuuki Hiruma Presents**_

Lucy berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya, kembali menuju ruangan pribadi tercintanya. Hanya dengan berbalut sebuah handuk putih gadis itu melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya. Uh –oh, bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja, Lucy berfikir kalau dua makhluk pengganggu itu telah pergi dari rumahnya. Tetapi-

"Kenapa harus dirumahku?!" jerit Lucy ketika melihat sosok yang sama dengan sebelumnya tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang empuknya. Benar saja, firasat buruk yang sedari tadi ia rasakan telah terjadi. Dan hal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

"Mou! Kalian berdua selalu bertingkah seenaknya sendiri!" teriak Lucy frustasi. Sekali lagi, Lucy Heartfiilia harus melewatkan malamnya diatas sofa.

Lucy mulai mendekati ranjang, berniat mengambil beberapa bantal untuk dipakainya –setelah ia berganti dengan pakaian tidur. Sebelum akhirnya ia melihat Natsu memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Lucy.

"Arigatou... Luce..." Natsu Dragneel mengigau. Namun sukses membuat Lucy terpaku ditempatnya. Ah, tidak. Bukan karena kata-kata yang diucapkan sang penyihir api. Lebih spesifik lagi, karena orang yang mengucapkannya. Lain kata, Natsu Dragneel sendiri yang membuat Lucy Heartfilia terpaku.

Kedua iris coklat karamel milik Lucy menjelajahi tiap inci wajah Natsu. Perlahan, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Gadis penyihir selestial tersenyum menatap sosok Natsu yang sedang terlelap. Salamander terlihat berbeda ketika menutup kedua iris hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih –errr, lucu dan polos seperti biasanya. Natsu yang terlelap seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Mou, kau satu-satunya orang yang aku biarkan menginap dirumahku berkali-kali. Mungkin, hari ini aku juga akan mengizinkannya." Ucap Lucy masih dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat. Ah, dia benar-benar kalah kalau seperti ini. Kalah dengan pesona alami sang salamander.

"Luce...jangan pergi..." oke, Natsu mengigau lagi. Kali ini membuat jantung Lucy memompa lebih cepat dari ritme yang biasanya. Tangan kiri Natsu mulai meraih pergelangan tangan Lucy, seolah mengetahui baahwa Lucy sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Tentunya membuat tubuh putri Heartfilia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya-

.

.

.

Tubuhnya jatuh menimpa sang penyihir api. Lucy sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya setelah kejadian yang sangat singkat tersebut. Terlalu takut untuk membuka mata. Lebih tepatnya, terlalu takut untuk menatap Natsu Dragneel.

"Na-Natsu?! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Lucy. Tidak, kali ini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan. Teriakan yang ringan. Sedikit demi sedikit gadis berambut blonde itu membuka kembali kedua iris coklat yang disembunyikan. Menatap sosok pria berambut salmon yang masih terpejam kedua matanya. Pria yang memeluknya. Kehangatan mulai menjalar disekitar tubuh Lucy. Efek samping dipeluk oleh seorang Fire Dragon Slayer.

Aneh. Tubuh Natsu sama sekali tak bergeming setelah kejadian Lucy-terjatuh-dan-menimpa-tubuhnya barusan. Namun, Lucy merasakan hal yang lain. Ia merasakan detak jantung Salamander terdengar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Berkali-kali Lucy mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Natsu. Tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Ia gagal melepaskan diri. Pikirannya mulai sibuk melayang memikirkan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa 'Natsu Dragneel tidak benar-benar tertidur!'

"N-Natsu?" panggil Lucy. Berharap mendapatkan respon dari sang pemilik nama. Masih nihil. Tak ada sedikitpun gerakan ataupun respon dari sang penyihir api. Lucy semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah melakukan beberapa kesalahan di menit-menit yang lalu.

Oh, ayolah. Lagipula sebagian besar bukan kesalahannya. Ya! Semuanya berawal dasi satu sumber. Natsu Dragneel. Pria itu yang tiba-tiba melengos masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa izin. Pria itu juga yang membuatnya memasakkan makan malam dengan porsi lebih banyak. Pria itu juga yang seenaknya tidur di ranjang orang lain. Pria itu juga yang membuat Lucy berakhir seperti sekarang. Berada didalam pelukan seorang penyihir api secara tak disengaja –atau mungkin memang disengaja.

"Luce...aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

.

Apa lagi ini? Sungguh, sebuah igauan yang amat sangat tidak lucu. Jantung Lucy hampir berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Ia yakin, wajahnya sekarang sudah nampak seperti kepiting rebus. Atau mungkin sudah melebihinya. Sekarang ia berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Dimana ketika ia bangun nanti telah berada diatas ranjang yang empuk ini.

"H-Hei! N-Natsu! Sadarlah..." ucap Lucy.

"Luce...aku...benar-benar mencintaimu..." belum hilang rona merah di wajah Lucy, Natsu kembali mengigau tentang hal yang aneh –lagi. Lucy menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah diatas dada bidang Natsu. Sambil mencoba mencerna maksud dari igauan sang Fire Dragon Slayer tersebut. Dapat ia rasakan kembali detak jantung Natsu yang tak beraturan, sama seperti dirinya.

"ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu." Ups, Lucy mengatakannya juga. gadis itu bergegas memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap setelah semua kejadian tak terduga ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ya, sebuah mimpi. Uh –oh, benarkah pemikiran Lucy seperti itu?

Pada akhirnya, sang penyihir selestial terlelap didalam pelukan sang pembunuh naga api. Tanpa disadari, kedua sudut bibir Natsu terangkat mendengar ucapan Lucy.

_**So I Love You**_

Lucy meregangkan kedua tangannya. Sesekali gadis itu menguap, mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang masih menyergapnya. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke kiri. Mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya –lagi.

Samar-samar, kedua iris karamelnya menangkap sosok pria berambut salmon dengan muffler putih bermotif kotak-kotak terlelap didepannya. pria itu mulai memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Lucy. Sehingga sekarang keduanya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan.

Satu detik,

Lucy mengerjapkan kedua iris karamelnya.

Dua detik,

Lucy mengamati wajah pria yang terlelap didepannya.

Tiga detik,

"KYAAA! Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" sebuah jeritan keluar dari mulut Lucy. Gadis itu lantas mengubah posisinya. Berbaring menjadi duduk. Kedua iris karamelnya menatap ngeri pria yang masih terlelap didepannya. sesekali Lucy menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Pakaiannya juga masih lengkap.

Sosok Natsu bangkit dari tidurnya. Sang pembunuh naga tersebut menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya didaerah mata. Terkadang ia menguap. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ohayou, Luce." Sapanya dengan sebuah cengiran yang tak pernah absen dari wajahnya. Lucy masih terdiam. Otaknya masih sibuk memproses kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi padanya, juga Natsu.

Tanpa disadari, raut wajah Lucy kembali memerah. Oh, sekarang gadis itu mengingat semuanya. Ya, semua rangkaian-rangkaian kejadian mengejutkan yang menimpanya semalam.

"Oi, Luce. Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah?" celetuk Natsu. Punggung tangannya ia tempelkan di dahi Lucy. Mencoba memastikan kesehatan sang penyihir selestial.

"T-Ti-Tidak. A-aku tidak sedang sakit kok." Sahut Lucy. Untuk beberapa alasan gadis itu menjadi gugup untuk menghadapi sang salamander didepannya. Baiklah, setelah kejadian tak terdua semalam memang tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Lucy sangat mengingatnya. Termasuk ketika –errr, gadis itu terlelap didalam pelukan Natsu.

"Aye! Luce, wajahmu memerah." Sahut Happy –yang entah sejak kapan –sudah mengepakkan sayap putihnya. Exceed berwarna biru menatap sosok Natsu dan Lucy secara bergantian. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah ide yang sangat brilian muncul di otaknya. Kalau di dalam sebuah anime, mungkin sebuah bola lampu yang menyala mampir di ujung kepalamu.

"H-hey, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh." Sang Heartfilia kembali membuka mulutnya. Kali ini dengan nada suara yang sedikit lebih keras. Wajahnya sendiri masih memerah. Mengingat, punggung tangan Natsu yang masih menempel di dahinya. Lucy berani bertaruh kalau detak jantung Natsu memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Natsu mulai melepaskan tangannya. Kali ini pria itu mengambil posisi duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dadanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut, iris hitamnya ia sembunyikan. Nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Jarang sekali Lucy melihat sosok natsu dalam pose berpikir.

"Na-Natsu? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Lucy mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Putri Heartfilia menatap sang pembunuh naga dengan seksama. Penasaran dengan apa yang berada didalam pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba sosok Happy terbang ke arah Natsu. Membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Oh, demi neptunus. Sang penyihir selestial juga ingin mengetahui hal apa yang dibisikkan oleh Happy kepada partner favoritnya.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Sudah lima menit semenjak Natsu dan Lucy diam dalam bisu. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka perbincangan. Bahkan Happy yang sedari tadi berada diantara mereka juga ikut membisu. Seolah sudah tidak ada topik yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Ayolah, tidak biasanya tim Natsu bersikap diam seperti ini.

"ne, Luce..." Natsu mulai membuka suaranya. Terpecah sudah keheningan yang tercipta kurang lebih selama lima menit tersebut. Kedua iris hitamnya menatap putri keturunan Layla & Jude Heartfilia secara intens.

"hm? Nani?" gadis blonde merespon panggilan si pembunuh naga. Ia menghentikan aktivitas memilin-milin kedua tangannya yang dilakukan selama lima menit dalam diam. Kedua iris karamelnya menatap sosok pria berambut salmon.

Hitam dan Karamel bertemu. Bersamaan dengan suasana yang kembali membisu. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Seolah semua hal telah diucapkan lewat telepati. Bukan mulut mereka yang berbicara. Namun, kedua mata mereka. Saling pandang satu sama lain, mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini telah disimpan jauh di lubuk hati.

Tubuh Natsu semakin mendekat ke arah Lucy. Mempersempit jarak yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Membuat Putri Heartfilia menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Uh –oh, sekarang Lucy merasakan wajahnya semakin memeanas dan detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

TUK!

Dahi Natsu menempel dengan dahi Lucy. Sekarang, hampir tidak ada jarak diantara keduanya. Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap sang pengendali kunci bintang dengan intens. Lucy refleks memejamkan kedua matanya. Uh –oh, bahkan Lucy dapat merasakan hembusan napas yang hangat dari sang dragon slayer. Ia yakin, wajahnya kembali merona sekarang.

Cup! Dalam waktu singkat, bibir mereka bertaut. Saling menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Tentu saja bukan dengan sebuah kata, namun dengan sebuah perlakuan. Ciuman. Baik Natsu maupun Lucy menikmati ciuman yang bisa dikatakan singkat tersebut.

"N-Natsu...ap-apa maksud-" pekik putri Heartfilia setelah Natsu berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ya, ciuman pertama Lucy sejak dilahirkan ke dunia. Sementara natsu hanya memasang sebuah cengiran sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajah pria itu juga tak luput dari rona kemerahan.

"oh, Lucy. Dia menyukaiiiiiimuuu~" Happy memutar lidahnya. Exceed berwarna biru itu tersenyum geli menatap sosok penyihir selestial dan sang pembunuh naga bersamaan. Kali ini rencanamu telah berhasil, tuan Happy. Kau berhasil menyatukan kedua penyihir yang sama-sama tidak peka satu sama lain.

Mendengar ucapan Happy, wajah gadis blonde itu semakin memanas. Mungkin sekarang lebih panas daripada api yang diciptakan oleh Natsu. Uh –oh, bahkan Lucy sendiri masih tak dapat mempercayai semua rangkaian kejadian mengejutkan yang telah disusun dengan rapi ini terjadi. Semuanya berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

"ne, benarkah itu Natsu? Kau...menyukaiku?" Lucy memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Natsu. Tanpa ragu, pria berambut salmon tersebut mengangguk. Meng-iyakan pertanyaan Lucy.

"se-sebenarnya, a-aku su-sudah menyukaimu s-sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Papar Natsu. Uh, inilah saatnya ia mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kepada Lucy.

"kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia ketika kau mau satu tim denganku. Saat kita melakukan misi pertama, Daybreak Arc. Kau memakai kostum maid seperti yang aku perintahkan. Yah, meskipun pada awalnya aku hanya bercanda. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur saat itu kau memang terlihat sangat cantik, Luce.

Kau juga menemaniku disaat aku dan Gray menolong Erza untuk melakukan misi Lullaby. Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku ajak untuk mengambil misi kelas S di Galuna Island. Kau yang pada waktu itu meneriakkan namaku saat menjatuhkan diri dari penjara Phantom. Juga pada misi penyelamatan Erza di menara surga. Kau tetap menemaniku.

Pada saat melawan Oracion seis, kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkanku yang sedang mabuk diatas perahu. Kau memilih untuk jatuh bersamaku kedalam air terjun hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Dan saat itu, Virgo memilihkan baju pasangan untuk kita berdua. Kau tahu, Luce. Saat itu aku sangat bahagia. Aku bahagia karena kau yang telah menolongku. Aku-" perkataan Natsu terhenti saat merasakan jari telunjuk Lucy menempel didepan bibirnya.

"diamlah. Kau bukan Natsu yang kukenal. Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin seorang Natsu yang selalu bertingkah bodoh dan seenaknya sendiri dapat mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu? Dasar idiot. Kau tidak perlu memaparkannya sedetail itu." Lucy tertawa kecil melihat semburat merah yang tercipta di wajah polos Natsu.

"lagipula, aku juga...menyukaimu, Natsu." Lanjut Lucy. Samar-samar semburat merah tipis kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Natsu membeku. Pria itu mencoba mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan oleh partner favoritnya.

GREP!

Natsu berhambur memeluk sosok gadis blonde didepannya. Ah, entah kenapa sekarang Natsu merasa seperti seorang pria yang paling beruntung sedunia. Rasanya bahagia sekali.

"Arigatou, Luce." Ujar Natsu.

"mereka saling menyukaiii~" celetuk Happy sambil mencoba menahan tawanya. Bagaimanapun, semuanya berawal dari rencananya. Rencana untuk menyatukan sang pembunuh naga api dengan sang penyihir bintang.

_Sebuah takdir dengan sengaja mempertemukan mereka, menyatukan perasaan mereka. Bahkan dengan latar belakang kehidupan yang sangat berbeda. Sosok pembunuh naga api, dengan seorang gadis penyihir bintang dapat bersatu. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari sang Exceed berwarna biru. Dan, pada akhirnya cerita ini berakhir seperti sebuah negeri dongeng. Sang pangeran pembunuh naga hidup bahagia bersama putri penyihir bintang. Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia._

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo, minna ^^

Ini adalah ff pertamaku di fandom FT. Jadi mohon maaf kalau misal masih banyak kekurangan atau jelek. Baru pertama kali sih, hehe. Salam kenal juga buat para senpai di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya ^^ *bow*

Jadi, karena ini adalah ff pertama, dengan kata lain masih pemula. Saya mohon untuk review, beserta kritik, atau saran tentang ff ini ^^

Ya, saya kira saya akan pamit sekarang. Sampai bertemu di ff saya selanjutnya~ jaa mata ne :D


End file.
